1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with prefabricated structures generally and, more particularly, with an improved type of insulated wall or other section for use in erecting such structures.
2. The Prior Art
Prefabricated buildings of various kinds are of course known; and the term is applicable to practically any structure that has one or more of its parts made up separately and thereafter joined together with other parts into a complete unit.
Because of potential cost savings, the idea of building houses in this way has seemed attractive, and has found some commercial acceptance.
To date, however, such houses have proved generally inferior to conventionally built structures, and have presented serious production and erection problems that have notably increased costs as well as detracting from the quality of the finished product.